


Sports

by Sarcastic_Smoothie



Series: DNF Brainrot go brrr [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: George and Wilbur are best friends, George just needs a hug tbh, I'll update tags as things happen prob, I'm using Andrea as the girl Dream flirts with, M/M, No Beta, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Crush, and a tall bf wink wink, based off the song Sports, but not really, but only the concept, everyone's just a straight up simp, he just wants to be apart of things, idek where these tags are going anymore, it's like a split second, lowkey angst, nerds unite yk, not really anything else tbh, other characters may show up, sapnap is flirty, we die like the hunters in manhunt, with dream and george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Smoothie/pseuds/Sarcastic_Smoothie
Summary: George is painfully aware of his continuously growing crush on Clay Anderson, resident "man of your dreams". He also knows there's absolutely no chance of his feelings being returned and he accepts this. So why does his stomach twist into knots whenever he sees Clay smile and laugh with that one girl from the tennis team.Loosely based off the song Sports by Beach BunnyThere will be NO NSFW content in this story, the characters are real people with real lives and if any of them are uncomfortable with the contents I will take this story down. Please enjoy without shoving the ship in anyone's faces :)This is cross posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, but it's onesided - Relationship
Series: DNF Brainrot go brrr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166210
Comments: 53
Kudos: 158





	1. Girl on the Tennis Court

George was never the type to be jealous. In all honesty, he never really had any reason to be jealous considering school was more important to him than some random guy. He stood by this completely, that is, until Clay Anderson walked into his life. George had known of the baseball star for a while, but had never really interacted with him. Clay was the only thing the girls in their grade could talk about, almost as if he was some kind of God. George never really understood it until just the other day.

_"Don't worry about me Wilbur, I'm just going to the library for some extra studying," George smiled widely at the other boy. Straining a bit from the weight of the heavy textbooks in his arms._

_"Don't overwork yourself," Wilbur said, pointing an accusing finger at George, who went cross-eyed at the gesture._

_T_ _aking a step back George proceeded to roll his eyes and push the finger away,"I know, I know, no more than an hour." Wilbur seemed satisfied with that answer and quickly gave a goodbye before heading down the hallway and presumably out of the school. With a sigh of relief, George turned the corner and walked the short distance to the school's library. He entered the decently sized room and set his stuff at a table in the corner before moving to one of the various shelves. Of course, George was in the library to study, but he also wanted to pick up a book to take home and read. Noticing an interesting title near the top, he got on his tip toes to reach up and try and grab it. He was able to reach, but not enough to not have to worry about knocking off at least half of the shelf. Glaring at the book in annoyance he reached again. After a second, his breath hitched as he felt a hand reaching over him and grabbing the book._

_George spun around quickly to look at the looming figure behind him. "Hi," he managed to squeak out, leaning into the bookcase to create space between them. George immediately recognized the figure as Clay Anderson, the school's dreamboat._

_"This is the book you wanted...?" Clay asked after a moment of silent between them. George could only nod in response, reaching for the book, 'Isle of Dream', held out to him. Clay shot him a bright smile before turning and walking away._

_George could feel the heat in his cheeks from the interaction, shaking his head a bit to calm himself down. He rushed back to his table, gathering his things as he decided he was ready to just go home._

George slammed his head back into the wall behind him as he let out a groan at the memory. Wilbur, who was sitting next to him shook his head in response, "It's not a big deal, everyone's head over heels for him." Wilbur just shrugged, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I am _not_ in love with him, Will," George replied, exasperated. Stretching out a bit as the back of his head pounded from the unwanted abuse it had just received.

Wilbur gave him a skeptical glance, but said nothing more on the topic. In the new, gladly accepted, silence, George let his gaze wander around the rest of the court yard. Without a second thought, his gaze landed on the boy in question, _Clay_. He watched the other male stand up and leave his friends, heading towards another table. George begrudgingly looked away from Clay in favor of seeing where he was headed. The destination was obvious, a group of girls were chattering away and one was being given special attention by her friends as soon as Clay's approaching figure was noticed.

George narrowed his eyes as Clay talked to the girl. He recognized her as Andrea, someone who he shared a class or two with. The only things he knew about her were the fact she was on the tennis team and was extremely attractive. A strange feeling settled itself in George's stomach at the sight of them talking and he wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"So are you coming?" George heard Wilbur ask him, suddenly snapped out of the trance he was in.

George looked over at the other boy confused, "coming..?" he prompted, a sheepish smile gracing his features.

"Over to my place, to hang out? Play some Minecraft?" Wilbur rolled his eyes knowing he had been ignore, "unless you have other plans.." Wilbur motion towards Clay and Andrea as George scratched the back of his head nervously.

George gave a more confident smile to his friend, "Yeah, I'm down, just-" George's voice was cut off by the bell signifying the end of lunch. He waited for it to finish ringing before continue, "just give me the details over text."

Wilbur gave a wave and a smile to his friend before the separated going in opposite directions to their respective classes. George sighed in relief, glad to be away from the boy who would probably only interrogate him when they got together this weekend. He spent the rest of the school day barely able to concentrate, only paying any mind to the class when he was specifically called on. George had to get over this crush and he had to get over it fast, at least before it started affecting his grades. He found all he could think about was Clay and he didn't need the distraction. Besides, Clay had Andrea, it's not like he was looking for anyone, especially not someone like George, right?


	2. I Was Never Good at Sports

It had only been about a week since George's first and only run-in with Clay, but it was the only thing crossing his mind the whole time and he didn't think this would stop any time soon. George outwardly groaned, gaining him a few stares from other people sitting in the library, but no one said anything. He knew he had to come up with a way to get Clay out of his head and out of his life forever. The thought of never thinking about or seeing Clay again hurt him, but he decided to push that feeling away, denying it.

Suddenly, Wilbur poked his head around the corner, staring at George, "are you going to the baseball game tonight?" George gave Wilbur a half confused, half disgusted look.

"The baseball game? I don't even go to the football games," Even though football had always been a big deal for their school, George preferred to spend his time playing video games or studying.

Wilbur gave him a smug look, "Well I just assumed you would want to support your boyfriend."

George rolled his eyes, unable to hold in a snort at Wilbur's comment. "As if," he couldn't stop the smile that graced his feature as Wilbur moved to sit next to him.

"At least come to support me," Wilbur said, giving his friend a pleading look.

"Support you?" George asked, closing his book in favor of giving Wilbur his attention.

Wilbur nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, I'm going to support Tommy," Wilbur explained, "he's on varsity as a freshman and you know how he is. I need all the help I can get if I have to interact with him." Wilbur laughed at his own joke as George gave him a thoughtful look.

George nodded, "I guess it could be fun." He smiled at Wilbur sheepishly. Gulping nervously at the thought of watching Clay play baseball. 

Wilbur stood up quickly in excitement, "Great, see you at 6:00!" Wilbur quickly scrambled out of the library, leaving George to sit alone with his thoughts.

George let himself laugh, mumbling a quick, "that makes it sound like a date," to himself, before packing his stuff up in order to go home quickly before the game.

George had never put so much thought into his outfit in his entire life. He was pretty sure his entire closet was sprawled across his room. He was just going to hangout with Wilbur, it shouldn't have mattered so much, but his brain kept telling him it did. 

After looking through all of his clothes for the third time, he was about 10 minutes away from having to leave for the game. George flopped onto his bed, face down and groaning into his pillow. He sat back up, rubbing his hands down his face dramatically. _I have to call Wilbur_ , he though, rolling off of his bed to grab his phone off of his desk. He swiped his phone open and went into his contacts, easily finding Wilbur's name and clicking the call button.

"George?" Wilbur's voice came from the phone, concern in his tone, "shouldn't you be leaving soon."

George stayed silent for a moment, "what should I wear." Wilbur coughed, through the phone, clearly choking on whatever he had just taken a drink of.

"What? You're not even dressed??" Wilbur laughed loudly at George who could hear the grin in his tone.

George groaned, "just help me." His phone started ringing again, showing Wilbur was trying to transfer to a Facetime call. Quickly, clicking the accept button, George was met with Wilbur's smug-looking face.

"Don't say anything," George warned, propping his phone up against his desk, his mess of a room fully on display.

Wilbur stifled a laugh, "Jesus, man." George just shot him a glare, his gaze trailing over the floor. "Where's your blue sweater?" Wilbur said. George moved across the room, picking it up off the floor and showing it to the camera.

Wilbur nodded satisfied, "put on a white dress shirt and put the sweater on over it." George gave him a weird look, but moved out of the way of the camera, doing as he was told.

"Looking good, Georgie!" Wilbur commented excitedly as George look at himself in the camera of his phone.

George smiled a bit, "you think so?" He asked a little quietly, looking away from himself back to Wilbur.

"I know so," Wilbur reassured, "now you need to leave otherwise you'll be late. Also I'm in the bathroom and people are giving me weird looks." George laughed and said a quick goodbye before ending the call, changing into jeans and running out the door.

By the time he had arrived at the school, George has managed to calm himself down, at least that's what he was trying to tell himself. Wilbur noticed him easily from the stands and waved him over. "Nice outfit," he commented. George shoved him playfully before getting up to sit next to him.

"I don't understand a single thing about baseball," George admitted, resting his chin in his hands.

"Me neither," Wilbur chuckled, "like I said, I'm here for Tommy." Wilbur pointed out the boy at second base, smiling like a mad man. Wilbur then moved his finger to point at the pitcher, "you're here for him."

George gave him an annoyed look, "I am NOT, now let me pay attention." Wilbur just continued laughing at George's reaction.

George looked away from Wilbur, making an attempt to watch and understand the game. At least, if that's what you wanna call George staring at Clay's every move, wondering how he played so gracefully. He stared on in awe, it was like everything else had disappeared and before he knew what was happening, Wilbur was shaking his shoulder trying to tell him the game was over.

"Did we win?" George asked in a daze, turning to look at his friend. Wilbur nodded in response, "want me to walk you home?"

George shook his head in response to the question, "I need to grab something real quick," his eyes flicked back to the baseball diamond, revealing his true intentions. 

"I'm sure you are," Wilbur smiled, waving goodbye before walking away. George watched him until Wilbur was completely out of sight. He sighed and turned back around as soon as he was gone. He jumped in surprise, realizing there was a figure standing on the stands right in front of him.

"Hey," Clay smile at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO REGETS HAVE A CLIFFHANGER, I swear I love u guys


	3. Lately, You Feel Unsure

George gulped, staring Clay straight in the face, unable to give him a response. Clay in turn, tilted his head to the side, "anyone home?" He raised his voice a bit, trying to elicit a response from the other boy.

George's brain finally decided to connect the dots as he squeaked out a quick 'hi'. Clay smiled even wider at the word before speaking up again, "I've never seen you at a game before."

Becoming nervous the boy had caught him staring, George scrambled for an excuse. "Oh, I'm here with my.. friend," he offered, knowing Wilbur was nowhere near to confirm his words. Clay nodded at the excuse, not giving away whether he believed it or not.

"It's dark out," Clay commented, offering a hand out to George to help him stand up, "how far do you live?" George gaped at the hand held out for him, barely registering the words being spoken.

George shyly grabbed Clay's hand and stood up easily before releasing it, the warm tingling sensation not leaving his skin. "It's only about a 10 minute walk," he informed Clay, offering a shy smile.

Clay's grin grew once more, "Great! I'll walk ya!" The boy's chipper tone only made George feel more nervous and embarrassed.

"Oh, you.. you don't have to," George decided staring anywhere but into Clay's eyes was a good idea, "you don't even know me." George's voice was small and nervous as he fidgeted with his fingers, them suddenly becoming the most interesting thing in the world.

Clay put a hand on George's shoulder, making the boy look up at him, "Doesn't matter, you shouldn't walk alone this late." The smile pointed at George was soft and it only made his heart beat faster. Instead of continuing to argue, George nodded and began walking the familiar path home.

For the most part, the walk was in silence, every so often Clay would try to start a conversation, but George's responses were short or completely non-existent. It wasn't as though he wanted to be rude, but George was pretty sure his brain had completely short-circuited and decided to fail him in his time of need.

It wasn't long before they were standing at George's house, neither wanting to open the door. George was the first to speak up, "Thanks, for walking me, h.. home" he said, genuinely, still unable to make eye contact.

Clay nodded happily, "Of course.." the both stood there shuffling their feet a bit without a word. "I'll... see you around?" Clay questioned hopefully. George managed to look up at him with a smile as he opened the door to go inside.

"Yeah," the boy confirmed before leaving Clay standing on his front porch. As soon as the door was closed, George's breath hitched and he slid down the door, sitting there in his own thoughts. All he felt was complete confusion at the actions of Clay and at his own thoughts and feelings. George knew he was gay, but he had never experienced such intense emotions towards someone before.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, George was able to stand up and make his way towards his room. He had never been more glad that his parents didn't come home until really late because of their work. George flopped onto his bed, staring up at his ceiling in thought. He could feel his phone buzzing, probably Wilbur, but elected to ignore it. His thoughts were all over the place, but the most prominent one he could actually unravel was _why him_. It just didn't make sense. Clay was popular and sought after and now all of a sudden he was throwing attention at George, practically a nobody.

George groaned, finally reaching for his phone before stopping his thoughts from continuing. He had 10 messages from Wilbur, ranging from what he did after he left and whether he had gotten home safely or not. George glanced at the most recent message from 5 minutes ago stating if he didn't respond, Wilbur was going to come over. In a panic, George shot a text back knowing it was probably too late.

To put emphasis on it being too late, a light knock came from his window. He opened his blinds to reveal and disheveled and displeased Wilbur. Stifling a laugh, George opened the window. "I can't believe I ran all the way here for you," Wilbur scoffed angrily, but his tone was light.

George just laughed, "I wasn't on my phone, you worry too much." He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"How's Clay?" Wilbur blurted out, his smile dropping a bit, but he kept his mood up.

George's smile grew soft as he blushed a bit, remembering the embarrassing events from earlier that night. Wilbur didn't wait for George to say anything, "It was good then." George just nodded and gulped.

"It means nothing, but it," George thought of so many things he could say before just sighing and continuing with a quick, "was nice." Wilbur gave him a mischievous look, clearly knowing he had so much more to say, but he didn't push.

Running a hand through his hair, Wilbur backed away from the window, "I should go." George frowned at the words, but Wilbur had turned around and said, "see you tomorrow" before George could argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	4. I Could Be Lonely With You

George laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly. He wasn't sure of the time, but it was probably around 2:00 am and it just had to be a Sunday night. He rolled onto his side and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping and begging for sleep to find him. George knew he was loved, had a good family and of course had Wilbur and other friends, but somedays he just felt lonely. George just wanted something more with someone. He wasn't desperate or anything, he wouldn't just go for the first guy to approach him, but he also longed for someone to call his.

He latched onto his pillow, clinging onto it hopelessly as he curled against it. He buried his face into the case, releasing a loud sigh that was easily muffled by the fabric. George thought back to the night of the baseball game and Clay. He stared at his own hand, opening and closing it slowly as he remembered the warmth and tingling sensation he had felt after Clay held his hand for mere seconds to help him stand up. He remembered the gesture of being walked home and how he felt like he was so important to Clay that night even thought they've barely ever talked.

Another loud sigh was released into the pillow. George had thought this would be small "school girl" type crush, over easily. Now, he was farther gone for the tall boy than he ever could have imagined. Brushing any worse thoughts away, he willed himself to sleep, and soon, cuddled into the pillow like a lifeline, the tiredness took him over.

George rubbed his eyes tiredly as he stood by his locker, attempting to actually be able to see the binders he was trying to grab for his first few periods. Suddenly, a loud, happy voice was behind him, hitting a hand against his back roughly. He turned to reveal a smiling Wilbur, well he assumed it was, his vision was still pretty blurry.

"You look awful," Wilbur commented with a hum, his eyes widening at the state George was in. George only responded with an eye roll before turning back to his locker.

Wilbur repeatedly poked his shoulder, trying to get attention. "I didn't mean it like that," he stuck his lip out in a pout, trying to gain pity points from the other.

George, with a sigh, rubbed his eyes again and turned back to Wilbur, "didn't get much sleep last night." He gave a wide yawn as Wilbur nodded in understanding, eyes softening.

"Everything ok?" he placed a reassuring hand on George's shoulder, concern shining behind his eyes.

George broke their eye contact, glancing at the floor and giving a nod, something unexplainable stuck in his throat. Wilbur looked down at him, face completely unbelieving. He moved his hand from George's should to the top of his head to ruffle his hair a bit.

"You can tell me anything Georgie!" he quipped, the cheer back in his voice. George looked back up with a smile.

His voice was small, but he spoke up with a "yeah, I know." Wilbur opened his mouth to speak again, but the bell rang and George practically ran away from the boy in a desperate attempt to avoid talking about his feelings.

George sat in his usual spot at lunch, Wilbur having not arrived yet, he decided to let his eyes wander. Of course, his own body betrayed him and they immediately landed on Clay who was being dragged away from his table by none other than Andrea. He scowled, watching the interaction closely. His eyes faltered a second as he noticed the blush on Clay's cheeks, contrasting sharply to his fairly pale skin.He grasped onto the grass underneath him, not letting himself look away as they stood under a tree, chattering with larger grins on their faces. Clay leaned against the tree nonchalantly as Andrea touched his arm with a giggle every once in a while.

Forcing himself to look away, he decided to focus on looking for Wilbur having not seen the boy since before first period. He stared at his food miserably, they hadn't not eaten lunch together since the first day of freshman year when they met. After his thoughts from last night, George couldn't help but feel lonelier than ever. Throwing his practically full tray away, he decided to spend the last half of lunch alone in the library. 

Not even bothering to pretend to study, George put his head down, squeezing his eyes shut hoping to keep his feelings inside and hidden. Luckily, this tactic seemed to work, but it didn't stop the sudden presence from appearing next to him. A hand was gently placed on his back and that's when he finally looked up to see who was there.

George swears his eyes bulged out of his head when he looked up to make eye contact with none other than Clay. "Clay," his voice was soft, partially believing he was hallucinating.

"Doing ok George?" Clay asked quietly, rubbing his back slowly, George's senses extremely aware of the movement.

George grumbled a quick yes, the disbelief clear as Clay frowned at him. "What's going on?" he pushed, shifting his position in his seat a bit. George wasn't quite sure if he was trying to get a better look at George while still keeping the hand on his back or just trying to get comfortable.

Worry laced George's gaze as he stared into Clay's eyes, knowing most of his issues had to do with the boy. "Just tired," he offered less than enthusiastically. Clay looked at him so intensely, he almost forgot to breathe. Catching his breath, he continued, "just want to be alone." He shrugged as if it was nothing, but his thoughts were racing a mile a minute.

Clay laid his head down slowly to be on the same level as George before his face ripped into a dopey grin, "then let's be alone together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol i'm so bad at writing angst, but this book IS kind of for practice :) ANYWAYS, I did not expect like anyone to read this, so I'm thankful for the comments and kudos LIKE SERIOUSLY. I promise there won't be too much more angst ;) that's for a later story


	5. Tell Me, Baby

George had decided to spend yet another lunch in the library. Wilbur had been pretty much MIA during the period the past few days, leaving George to stare longingly as Clay talked to _her_. At least, that's how he addressed her, not wanting to give her much more. George knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help himself. It at least stopped the ache in his heart a little bit to be petty.

It was strange, George had this constant pit of jealousy in his stomach during lunch. Then, it melted away because without fail, Clay came to see him everyday for the last ten minutes of the period. George longed for it to mean something, but the memory of the blush on Clay's cheeks always brought him back to reality, reminding him his crush, if you could still call it that, belonged to someone else. 

Rationally, George knew Clay wasn't playing games with him on purpose. The two barely knew each other, the other probably just wanted to be friends for one reason or another. Even with this reality, George couldn't stop his feelings nor stop the jealousy that flowed through him so easily.

Snapping him from his thoughts at the usual time, Clay sat down with a smile. "Are u free tonight," he questioned almost immediately, staring seriously into George's eyes.

George blinked once. Twice. And then once more. It took him more than just a few seconds to comprehend what Clay had just said. "Tonight?" he said quietly, almost as if he was scared his voice would break the bubble the two seemed to be in.

"Yeah," Clay responded nonchalantly, sliding his finger around the table they were sitting at in no particular pattern.

George nodded, "It _is_ Friday." Clay stared at him a little unamused, the boy hadn't actually answered the question, only pointed out the obvious. 

The next words out of Clay's mouth were, "is that a yes?"

Without a second thought and with confidence George did not know he had, he broke out into a grin. "Yeah, I'm free," George felt his heart stop at the smile his words had placed onto Clay's face. His gaze tracing the boy's freckles and staring at his dimples for longer than he would like to admit.

Pulling out a notebook and quickly scribbling something onto a piece of paper before ripping it off and giving it to George, Clay asked if he knew the park he had written the name of down. Immediately knowing it as the one he had spent much of his childhood at he confirmed his familiarity with it.

Clay glanced up at the clock, noticing the period was almost over. He frowned for barely a second before turning back to George. "8:00," he said, sending the shorter boy a nod before standing up and leaving the library.

"8:00" George repeated to himself breathlessly, watching the retreating figure.

At the end of the school day, George excitedly noticed Wilbur at his locker. "Wilbur!" he exclaimed with a wave once he was at a pretty close proximity. The other boy's gaze softened as he smiled.

"It's been ages," Wilbur almost looked as thought he was reminiscing, like they hadn't seen each other in years. 

George felt guilty, but he had to bring it up, "yeah, haven't seen you around at lunch lately." Wilbur gave him a sympathetic look, opening his mouth to explain.

Before he could get a single word out, George cut him off, "it's ok, you have your reasons." George hadn't noticed it before, but Wilbur's tense shoulders immediately relaxed.

"Thanks man," Wilbur smiled, "it means a lot." Finally noticing George's excited demeanor, Wilbur raised an eyebrow, "you seem extra happy."

George gawked at Wilbur, "am I that obvious?" his voice was smile, but the excitement was still evident.

Wilbur laughed heartily, "always are Gogy." George frowned at the nickname, but it was wiped clean from his face easily, "now care to explain what's going on?"

"Right, that," George laughed a bit before explaining Clay meeting him once again in the library today, only to invite him out tonight.

A mischievous grin settled itself onto Wilbur's lips before he put an arm around George's shoulder, leaning into him, "aww little Georgie has his first date tonight."

George shoved him away, the laughter from both of them not stopping for a second. George stopped suddenly, a serious look on his face. "I only have _four hours_ to get ready."

Wilbur stifled another laugh at the ridiculous sentence, "yeah you're gonna need a lot more." George smacked the back of is head hard saying his goodbyes before grabbing his stuff and running home.

True to his word, George had taken all of the time he had in preparation for whatever he could call was happening with Clay that night. About an hour had been spent making his hair look good, but not so good that it looked like he had spent a ton of time on it. The rest of the time, once again, was spent drowning in his horrid closet that he apparently really needed to get new clothes for.

He finally settled on a long sleeve blue shirt half-tucked into a pair of black jeans. Nervously fidgeting with his hands, George stared up at the clock realizing he would have to leave soon in order to make it on time. He wasn't really sure if he should show up early to be polite or if that would make him seem to needy. On top of that he didn't want to be exactly on time because that would make him look crazy. Even worse was being late, it would make him seem chill, but was also disrespectful.

George groaned to no one, thoughts and doubts racing through his head as he made the quick walk to the park. Before he knew it, he was there and he wasn't the first to arrive. Clay was leaning against the play set, scrolling through something on his phone.

George coughed, grabbing the attention of the other who immediately smiled and shoved his phone into his pocket. He ran towards George giddily, connecting their hands and dragging George to the swings. George almost let out a whine of protest when their hands disconnected, but they both sat down easily and wordlessly.

Clay sat in the swing rocking back and forth in silence for a second before speaking up, "tell me what's going on George."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger agaiiinnn, no regrets guys we're getting there, so much is about to be revealed I literally can't wait ujytrfe As always, hope u enjoyed <3


	6. I'm Tired of Waiting

George was taken aback by the sudden seriousness not only in the question, but also in Clay's tone. Keeping his composure, he glanced up and responded, "What do you mean?"

Clay ran his hand through his hair, knowing he was going to keep pushing until he got at least _something_ out of George. "You're an open book, Georgie, something is clearly bothering you," George's face flushed at the nickname, but he shook his head trying to get his brain on topic.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, kicking his legs back and forth as the swing moved back and forth a bit.

Clay pondered on what to say next in order to not scare George off, settling on, "because I care."

George shakily made eye contact, "you wouldn't get it, your crush likes u back." Clay opened his mouth in shock to respond, but was quickly cut off, "you.. you're like the _dream."_

They sat in silence for a moment, George anxiously digging his feet around in the mulch underneath him. "Am I _your_ dream?" Clay was the one to attempt to break the tension.

George decided to look anywhere but at the other. He let out a sigh and nodded cautiously, trying to gauge Clay's reaction. "I don't want your pity," he quickly explained, "it's just why it hurts so much when you're with _her."_

George quickly stood from the swing, preparing to leave. "I-I'm sorry if this makes things awkward," George smiled sadly to himself, walking away. Before he could get very far, his wrist was grabbed and his body was turned around being slammed into a warm chest.

"It's not awkward and I'm not sure who you're exactly jealous of, but there's no reason to be," Clay squeezed George even harder with those words. George relished in the warmth of Clay's body wrapped around his almost forgetting everything even if for just a moment.

He pushed away a bit in order to respond, the cold air of the night hitting his face causing him to shiver, "Andrea... I didn't want to ruin what you have with her." George's voice trailed off.

Clay removed his arms from around George in order to grip his shoulders seriously, staring straight into his eyes. "She's just a friend, she's been helping me with.." Clay paused for a moment, debating what he should say, "things."

George tried to find proof of Clay lying in his gaze, but found nothing. "R-really?" his voice was still small, unsure. Clay started to laugh, loudly and wildly, George only furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes, really," he gained his composure and gave George a reassuring smile, "you never have to be jealous."

It was cold, but George knew this time he was shivering due to Clay's words. Mustering as much confidence as he could, George spoke, "why not?"

Clay pushed him playfully, "you're gonna make me say it? Cocky much?" The smirk on Clay's face was confident and excited. "No need to be jealous George, it's always been you."

George's breath hitched and he smiled, not attempting to hide his face no matter how embarrassed he was. "Your cheeks are red, you cold? Or maybe something else..?" Clay smiled mischievously, placing his hand onto George's cheek.

George leaned into the touch, muttering, "I think you know." George had so many questions, he wanted to ask about Andrea and why their interactions seemed so flirty from afar, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. In the moment, with Clay, his confusion and anger seemed to disappear completely. Everything with Clay felt so _real_ it was as thought he had never seen those moments between the boy and Andrea.

"It's getting late," Clay whispered, leaning into George's ear, "I'll walk you home." Both boys made the short trip back to George's house, silent grins stretching across their faces. When the time came for George to go inside and Clay to leave, George initiated a soft hug between the two. 

The hug was short lived and George felt cold as they said their goodbyes and Clay walked away. George immediately went to his room in order to call Wilbur and tell him what had gone down. It took barely a single ring for Wilbur to pick up, a neutral look on his face.

George was sat on his bed with his legs crossed, reiterating to Wilbur what had just happened. The boy on the other end of the phone nodded, taking in each word carefully. George was about to mention the hug at the end of the night, but was cut off by Wilbur saying his name.

George blinked, "yeah?" He stared at his friend, confused.

Wilbur took a shaky breath in, pinching the bridge of his nose as a sign of stress. "I'm ready to tell you why I haven't been at lunch," he offered, readjusting his glasses.

George's gaze softened, "hopefully I can help." His smile was small and he hoped reassuring.

"You can't," Wilbur said shortly, "well, you can by forgetting what I'm about to tell you."

"That... doesn't make any sense Will," George responded nervously, not quite understanding what Wilbur was getting at.

Wilbur smiled, his eyes glistening as if he was about to cry, "I just need to get it off my chest, don't worry about what I say next, ok?"

Not knowing how to answer, George just nodded, holding up his pinky to the phone in a silent promise. Wilbur continued, "I like you, George, and I want you to be happy. _That's_ why I've been absent at lunch."

George's lips parted in a bit of shock, but before he could respond Wilbur carried on, "gave you a chance to be with him more." Wilbur's smile was wide, the one George had always been used to seeing.

"I'm... I'm sorry Will," George said, barely above a whisper.

Right before ending the call Wilbur said, "don't be," in an attempt to reassure him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I was speedrunning writing this chapter. I've been excited about posting this chapter since I S T A R T E D this. So it was practically already done, just needed to be fleshed out and completely written out, hope you enjoyed :)


	7. Why Do You Seem So Blue?

George eagerly entered the school building the next morning. He _needed_ to see Wilbur, to talk to him, to understand. Of course, George got the message about Wilbur's feelings for him, he just didn't know why he liked him or why he didn't say anything sooner. When George reached his locker instead of seeing Wilbur as he typically would, Clay stood there instead with a soft smile.

Normally, the sight of Clay, waiting for _him_ would make his flutter, but it only increased his worry. With Clay standing right there, he either unintentionally scared Wilbur off, or the boy in question was never planning on showing up in the first place.

"Hey Clay," George attempted a smile, but could only anxiously bite his lip as he fumbled with his things to replace what he took home for homework with the books he and binders he actually needed.

Clay's soft smile turned into a frown, "everything ok?" In response, George could only shake his head, his anxious thoughts bouncing around so quickly it made his head physically hurt.

Fidgeting with the straps of his backpack a bit, George looked up at Clay, "I-I messed up," he muttered before looking back down.

Letting out a soft Wilbur almost as silent as taking a breath, Clay immediately understood. George's gaze shot up in surprise, "how..?"

His gaze was worried, "he told me I wouldn't be interrupting if I met up with you at your lockers in the morning," Clay began, "I didn't know that meant he wouldn't be here."

George adjusted his bag straps again, needing something to occupy his hands. "What exactly happened?" Clay questioned the other boy, raising an eyebrow.

"He.. uh.." George looked for the right words and emotions, "kind of.. might have.. confessed to me last night?" It was said more like a question and even George didn't understand why he was still unsure of the feelings from his best friend.

Before Clay could even respond with his own reaction to the news George continued, "I didn't know this meant we couldn't be friends.. he's my best friend, Clay." George looked up at his.. _well what exactly could he call him?_ He shook that thought from his head, it wasn't important right now.

"Let's find him," Clay said, a determined look on his face.

George faltered for a second, "What if he doesn't even want to see me?"

The look in George's eyes made Clay's heart ache. "If he asks, we'll leave him be, but he's your best friend right? You owe it to him to try," Clay urged with a smile.

George nodded slowly, _Clay was right._ With new found determination and confidence, George decided he knew exactly where Wilbur would be.

 _The music room._ George cautiously approached the doors, hearing soft guitar playing. He smiled a bit, knowing exactly who was playing said guitar. "I'll wait out here," Clay said, wanting to give the two boys some much needed alone time.

George entered the room quietly, he loved listening to Wilbur play guitar. Wilbur was facing away from him, the melody echoing around the room. He smiled softly, remembering all the times he'd been upset and Wilbur had whipped out his guitar and done purposefully awful covers of his favorite songs. As the music came to a slow end, George finally spoke up, "Hey Will."

Wilbur almost fell out of his chair in surprise at the voice and unknown presence, putting the guitar off to the side in order to not hurt it. Wilbur gulped loudly, "George.. you.. what are you doing here?"

George noticed how strained his voice was and the redness of his eyes, _he was crying_. "Will.. I- I'm _so sorry_ ," he said moving towards the other boy.

"You have no reason to be," Wilbur smiled with a bit of a laugh, "I don't want you to feel bad."

"I should've noticed, should've done better," George muttered, the smile only making him feel worse. "I do love you Will, I don't say it enough, just.."

Wilbur shook his head, "just not the way I love you." George nodded slowly, cautiously. "It's ok," Wilbur continued, the smile not leaving his face.

"We'll always be best friends. I still want to spend lunch and the mornings with you," George started rambling. "I want to facetime you and go to games with each other. No _boy_ is going to change that."

Listening closely, his smile growing more real, "we are best friends," Wilbur affirmed. "I just need some time, George. I won't get in the way of you and Clay, I need to figure out my own feelings. Then it's back to me and you."

"I understand," George nodded, finally returning the smile and holding out his pinky, "it's a promise."

With a laugh, Wilbur let his pinky meet George and the wrapped around each other, both boys with teary eyed smiles on their faces. They moved away from each other, "I'll see you around, George," and Wilbur left the music room.

George followed after him a few moments later with a smile, bittersweet smile on his face. As promised, Clay was still standing outside the door.

"You already look better," Clay commented, his smile growing at the no longer anxious expression gracing George's features.

George reflected Clay's smile, "he just wants some time to figure himself out." George explained what had gone down in the music room and was able to finish his quick story right before the bell rang, he was really glad he got to school so early most days.

"Let's get to class," Clay wrapped an arm around George's shoulder leading him off to his class before parting ways to head to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We near the end o7 while it is sad, I have a concept for another DNF fic that I'm really really excited about. Came up with it while at work, but I won't be revealing anything yet ;))) Hope you enjoyed! #JusticeforWilbur also wtf nearly 1000 hits and abt 80 kudos?? y'all are too good to me :,)


	8. I Need More

George missed his mornings with Wilbur, but he knew it was for the best. Besides, he always had Clay waiting there patiently for him either on his phone or staring off into space. However, this morning was different, he could hear two distinct voices before he even rounded the corner to his locker.

"Go away before George gets here," he heard one voice, sounding eerily similar to Clay hiss out. George stopped in his tracks for a moment confused. He waited for the person's response.

A moment later, the second voice spoke up with a giggle, "fine fine you big baby." George vaguely recognized the second voice, but couldn't put it to a face as he waited for the sound of shoes walking away, the sound pounding into his ears.

He forced a smile onto his face as he rounded the corner, "I heard voices?" he questioned with a curious look on his face, speaking to Clay.

Clay's eyes widened for a millisecond before his expression returned to normal, "just one of the guys," he laughed. George didn't think it was funny, that was definitely a female voice.

George narrowed his eyes, but flattened out his expression once more, "Should've told them to stay, I haven't really met any of your teammates or friends."

The other boy looked sheepish, analyzing George's features for any hint of his suspicions. Brushing off the accusing tone, Clay smiled wide, "I know the perfect person, we'll talk at lunch."

Nodding slowly, George parted with Clay, basically running away. _Who was he with and why was he pushing so hard to hide it._ George attempted to brush the insecure and doubt poking at his mind away to instead favor the excitement of being introduced to one of Clay's friends. That was a huge step after all, right?

Lunch couldn't come fast enough and when the bell releasing him from is fifth period sounded, George raced to the spot he was now meeting Clay as they had recently been spending all of lunch together. Once again, he heard two voices, but both were male this time.

"Oh Dreamy~ I've missed you at lunch," the one voice said, sounding like a kicked puppy, George could almost imagine the pleading eyes and large pout on the unknown male's face.

George recognized the laughed that followed, _Clay's_. He turned the corner seeing Clay roughly put the supposed body for the voice into a headlock and ruffle his hair aggressively. 

Clay and George's eyes met and Clay stopped where he was, his grip on the other male loosening and he laughed awkwardly, "hey George!" the shorter male quipped detangling himself from Clay's arms.

"um.. hi?" George gave a smile wave, his confusion clear on his face as to who this person was or how they knew his name.

The unknown boy gave an offended look to Clay before getting onto one knee and grasping George's hand in his own. "This is so tragic, Clay never told you about me." He gave George's hand a squeeze who only gawked at him.

"Cut it out, Nick," Clay rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of something else in his eyes.. _jealousy?_ George shook the thought away, returning his gaze to 'Nick' still down in front of him.

Nick gave out a loud laugh, standing back up and brushing himself off. "I'm Nick, the loser's best friend," he held out a hand to George, letting the boy meet it in the center rather than grabbing it himself like he had previously.

George glance behind Nick at Clay after shaking his hand, "This is the friend?" he raised an eyebrow.

Clay covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing, "disappointing, right?"

Nick smacked Clay hard on the back of the head, making George flinch. Clay rubbed the spot that had been hit, "George tell him off," he pouted.

George rolled his eyes, "Nick, don't do that," about to be offended, George cut Nick off before he could speak, "and Clay, don't be a baby."

Nick stopped his complaints and fell onto the floor laughing. "Oh man!" he attempted to regain his composure, failing miserably. Clay beamed at George excitedly, loving that his best friend and his... well _George_ , were getting along well.

A moment later, Nick hopped back up, "I can't believe he never told you about me," he shot a hurt look at Clay.

"He doesn't tell me anything," George reassured him, but Clay gave him an astounded look, "now that's not true!"

George giggled, not noticing the smirk Nick shot at Clay as the latter's cheeks turned a recognizable shade of red.

Nick turned to George, cutting off his laugh, "It was nice meeting you, but I'll be letting you lovebirds have your alone time."

George faltered at the unfiltered words, "Oh... we... we're not.. we don't..." he gulped, trying to hide his feelings, but also explain at the same time.

"I know, I know," Nick laughed a little at the embarrassed boy, Clay's silence extremely loud in George's ears.

As Nick walked away, probably to go eat lunch with the rest of his friend's, Clay turned to George, not acknowledging what had just happened, "to the library?" and George could only nod.

George could feel the words cluttering up his throat and head, practically choking him. There was so much he wanted to say to Clay about how he felt, but every time he tried to speak up the words betrayed him and wouldn't leave his lips.

He wanted to tell Clay what he meant to him, how he wished they were more and even sometimes felt like they were or could be. The fact was, he just _couldn't_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream collect ur mans please.. anyways, hope you enjoyed! Should be about two or 3 more chapters, have one more plot point to cover and ofc we need to see our boys and what happens with them ;)) May also do an epilogue for the future but idk yet. I'm so thankful for everyone who reads and comments or literally does anything to interact haha. It really makes my day <33


	9. Maybe Love is Overrated

George made his way to the library, he had a couple of books he wanted to pick up before the day started. He hoped Clay wouldn't worry or be upset with him for being a little late to his locker. A dopey smile settled itself onto his features as he thought of the boy.

He made his way into the mystery section, his gaze flicking between all the books trying to find the one he wanted. Through a gap in the books he noticed two people laughing a bit. He didn't pay them much mind until he heard a very familiar wheeze.

Brushing away the guilt, he made the gap in the books a little wider and peered through, leaning closer to pick up what was being said.

".. liked you for a long time. You're smart and funny and.. and.. pretty.. and I can't even find the words to describe everything I like about you," George noticed Clay's cheeks heat up in embarrassment at his own words while his own breath hitched in his throat.

Clay continued to speak after taking a deep breath, "I know we haven't been friends for long, but maybe we could go out for coffee and try to be something more?"

George felt something wet his hand and his raised it to his cheek to feel the tears already falling with more threatening to do the same. He shook his head, looking from a different angle to see who Clay had been talking too. He covered his mouth to stifle a sob when he noticed it was Andrea. Clay had promised him there was nothing to be jealous of, _hadn't he?_ What if Clay just meant friendship-wise and George had mistaken everything

He ran out of the library quickly, grabbing his books out of his locker and just going into his classroom early, not wanting to face Clay when he knew he wouldn't be able to be a supportive friend. He longed for Wilbur's comfort, but he couldn't exactly go there either

_He really did ruin everything, didn't he?_

George dreaded when the lunch bell rang. He didn't want to upset Clay by standing him up, but he also knew he couldn't exactly face the boy.

He stared at the entrance to the library, his hand hovering near the door to push it open and enter so he could spend another lunch with Clay. He squeezed his fist shut and dropped his arm, turning on his heel and making his way towards the bathroom. George slammed the door to the boy's restroom open, grasping his hair in his hands in stress. He turned towards the mirror, seeing his wide eyes, clearly red from burning with the need to cry.

He stumbled towards the stall in the farthest corner, pulling the door shut softly, wanting to make sure it could be quickly locked. Instead of sitting on the toilet, George put his back flush against the wall, sliding down onto the ground. He sat there for a few moments, his face tucked into his knees. George's mind was spiraling, thinking of all of the small moments with Clay, thinking of _what exactly went wrong_. 

George let out a pained hiccup, burying his face into his knees more willing the awful noises to not keep coming. Tears had yet to fall, but he could feel their willingness to come making his eyes sting. He suddenly heard the loud creak of the door, the sound bouncing around in his head causing him to panic. Despite his attempts, another sad noise left his body, and footsteps shuffled towards the stall he was in.

He could almost feel the hesitance of the person standing in front of his stall. "... George?" George's eyes widened at the voice. _How did they know it was him, it could've been anyone._ George squeezed his eyes and mouth shut, manifesting them leaving.

"Clay," they coughed, "said you weren't in the library so I decided to keep an eye out for you." George listened to the words carefully, _he was just guessing it was him._ "Are you ok?" The person spoke again, George finally looked up staring holes into the stall door before standing up slowly.

George clicked the lock open and watched as the door swung open slowly on its own revealing Nick's concerned and confused gaze trained right on him. Nick's eyes widened at the sight, noticing his ruffled hair and bloodshot eyes. "George.." he whispered, opening his arms in invitation.

Practically collapsing into him, George grabbed onto his sweatshirt as if letting go would mean death. He began sniffling into, before the floodgates opened and he started sobbing uncontrollably. He thought he heard the bathroom door open and felt Nick stiffen, but he elected to ignore it. Nick spoke, but George's ears were roaring and he couldn't pick up what he was saying, it didn't seem as though the words were directed at him anyways. 

George looked up just in time to see the bathroom door shut softly. He looked back up at Nick, shuffling away a bit in embarrassment at his sudden break down in front of the boy he had just met. "What's crack-a-lackin' Georgie?" Nick gave an amused smirk.

George rolled his eyes, covering his mouth to stifle a laugh, "not much," his voice came out raw. He frowned at the strain he felt in his own throat.

"I know we just met, but you should talk to me," Nick leaned against the wall nonchalantly, his joking tone turning into a more serious one.

George gulped and nodded, willing his voice to not fail him now. "It's dumb," he furrowed his eyebrows, rubbing his throat a bit. "Clay.. likes someone else."

Nick's face only turned more confused at the last statement, much to George's own confusion. "What are you talking about?" Nick stood back up, crossing his arms and George felt as though his soul was being stared into.

"Clay asked out Andrea.. in the library," George offered, "just this morning." 

Nick blinked once. And then. All of a sudden Nick was toppling over onto himself with laughter, George even noticed tears coming to his eyes as he laughed so hard he could barely breathe. George stepped back a bit, his fight or flight response about to kick in from the completely unexpected reaction.

Nick wiped a tear from his eye dramatically, "I think you need to talk to him."

George sniffed one more time before gulping nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually started writing this chapter from the middle of it because... well... idk either :D Hope you liked it, we near the end guys it's very bittersweet for me :,) Thanks so much for all of the support so far I love you guys <33


	10. Promise I Won't Break Your Heart

Nick practically had to drag George to his locker at the end of the school day. George knew Clay would be standing there waiting for him and he absolutely dreaded it. Nick was blabbering into his ear about the importance of communication like a worried mother, but most of the info went in one ear and out the other.

They rounded the corner and there he was standing in all of his glory _and Andrea was standing right there next to him_.

"I.. I can't do this," George whined, pulling on Nick's arm as he made eye contact with Clay. Clay's features were filled with worry and it only made George's stomach flip around with nerves even more. He let his eyes flicker over to Andrea for a second, he noticed guilt on her face, but also _was that... excitement?_

Nick rolled his eyes dramatically, "of course you can do this." He gave a hard tug in response to George's own as they approached the other two.

Clay raised a hand in greeting before moving it to scratch the back of his neck. "I think I have some explaining to do," he chuckled nervously as George shrank under his gaze.

George heard someone clear their throat and looked over to see it was Andrea, "me too," she smiled sweetly at George. George bit his lip anxiously at that smile, _of course she had to be nice_.

"G-george, Andrea's been... um... _helping me_ ," Clay offered, George had never seen the usually suave and flirty boy like this before, it caught him off guard.

Andrea failed to suppress and short laugh at Clay's words, "great explanation, was all the practice for nothing?" George failed to understand what was going on, narrowing his eyes at the both of them cautiously.

"Why don't we let them figure this out," Nick rolled his eyes again, motioning for Andrea to follow him as he walked away with a wave, "good luck you two!"

George watched them walk away, mouth agape. He didn't turn back around until Clay spoke up again, "you already heard it, in the library." Clay's throat sounded dry with pain.

"Your... confession to Andrea?" George raised an eyebrow, his attempts to keep his composure somehow working.

Clay's eyes flicked back and forth, looking for something to stare at other than George. He decided to settle on the locker, "My confession to.." he let out a laugh as if it was funny.

George narrowed his eyes once more before Clay continued after staring straight back into his eyes, "My confession to you."

George felt his breath hitch in his throat as Clay's eyes softened genuinely, "You don't mean..." George almost had the right mind to hit himself in the face. 

Clay laughed again, the noise bringing a tingling sensation to George, "I do mean, I meant everything I said."

Breathing in slowly as he closed his eyes, George looked up at Clay, "Could you... say it again, just for me?"

Clay grabbed both of George's hands in his own, a small smile settling itself onto his lips. "George.." he began, his face tinted red which George noticed he liked the sight of, "I've liked you for a really long time you know. Before we even started talking I thought you were cute."

Clay laughed at himself a bit, nerves and excitement spilling out, before continuing, "then I met you and you are so funny and intelligent and kind... and.. and you're not just cute," Clay let out a shuddery breath, his eyes moving to meet George's to reveal they were only filled with affection, "you're beautiful."

George opened his mouth to speak up, but Clay shushed him, not finished yet, "there's so many more things I want to tell you, but they can be said to you hopefully every day we spend together."

"Clay, I.." George's voice was brimming with emotion, "I don't even know what to say..."

Clay nodded, "I know it's hard for you to express these kinds of feelings, I hope you'll get more comfortable in time. Just," Clay didn't hesitate at all with his next words, "say you'll be mine?"

George's laugh was filled with joy as he moved to hug Clay and wrap his arms around his neck. He buried his face into his chest, "Of course I'll be yours, idiot."

They squeezed each other tightly before regrettably having to part. "I'll see you for a coffee _date_ Saturday, then?" Clay asked and both boys immediately decided they loved the sound of the word 'date'.

Nodding happily, a teasing look placed itself onto George's face as he quirked his eyebrow, "So Andrea was helping you confess to me."

Clay's face only turned more red as he crossed his arms in some attempt to hide himself away from his embarrassment, ".. and more," he muttered.

George giggled and Clay's face lit up at the noise. "It's.. it's nice when you get embarrassed," George said, mirroring the redness in his own face

"Aww Georgie, you think I'm cute?" it was Clay's turn to tease. George just laughed, shoving him playfully, "of course I do."

Suddenly, Andrea and Nick rounded, the latter clapping loudly, earning many annoyed looks in the hallway, "what do we have here?" His voice was dripping with the cockiness that was evident even more through the smirk slapped onto his face.

Andrea giggled, "don't tease, look how embarrassed they already are." In response, both boys in question rolled their eyes, happy smiles gracing their features.

"When's the wedding?" Nick made kissy faces at the two. George looked straight into Nick's eyes before easily answering, "next week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left y'all this is so sad :,)) but my next book is already in the works soooo that's kinda hype :D Thanks so much for sticking with me this far <33


	11. You Need Me

George's body was shaking with excitement as he stared into his mirror, looking himself up and down, honestly impressed. He wore a navy blue blazer with a black dress shirt and dress pants to match. His shoes easily reflected the shine of the light in his room. He took a deep breath in, _prom night._

He let his gaze travel to the sign already hanging on his wall, giggling at the dumb baseball pun. _I might strike-out asking, but prom?_ The sign was so stupid in George's eyes, but it was just so much like Clay.. his Clay.

A knock from the front door downstairs made George jump, but he rushed out of his room, knowing exactly who it was. "Honey, come downstairs!" his mother called, his own giddiness reflected in her voice. He walked slowly down the steps, his breath hitching in his throat at the sight of Clay

Clay's outfit was similar to George's except his blazer was a forest green and his dress shirt and pants were white. George had stopped about three quarters of the way down the stairs, taking all of the other boy in with a faint blush on his cheeks. "We don't have all night for you to stand there," Clay stepped forward holding out his hand to help George the rest of the way down.

As George made it to the bottom of the steps, Clay leaned down and whispered into his ear, "you look as beautiful as ever."

George moved so he was making eye contact with Clay, "you think I always look this good?" he asked innocently, blinking twice.

Clay chuckled lowly, "Of course, baby." George smiled at the nickname.

"Well, you've never looked better," George teased, placing a hand onto Clay's cheek gently.

Pouting, Clay stared at the other with puppy dog eyes, "you don't mean that Georgie."

George giggled as their foreheads met, Clay soon joining in with his own laughter. The moment was broken as George's mom cleared her throat, "You two are adorable! but you're also running late," she laughed, ushering them out the door.

George stared wide-eyed at the limo, his excitement for the rest of the night only growing. Clay opened the door for him to step in and seeing a grumbling Nick.

"There you guys are! I thought we'd miss the whole dance," he groaned dramatically, making a throwing up motion as George and Clay smug eye contact and grinned at each other.

Nick rubbed his hands down his face, "remind me again why I agreed to come along with the two love birds."

"It's cause you love us," Clay took a seat next to Nick, giving him a friendly punch to the shoulder. Nick just gave him a look of disbelief in return.

Since George lived within walking distance of the school, it wasn't long before they could see the bustling students and hear the lively music blasting out from the gym and into the parking lot of the school. Kids were dressed up all around them, holding drinks and food and chatting as they pulled up to the entrance and were dropped off.

Clay scrambled to get out of the limo first in order to once again offer his hand to George and help him get out of the car. "Guess I'm just chopped liver," Nick rolled his eyes before suddenly perking up, "Karl!" Nick was shouting with joy as he scampered off like a puppy towards whoever Karl was.

George raised an eyebrow at Clay who wheezed in response, "Nick's got a _bit_ of a crush right now."

"That sounds like an understatement," George laughed, able to see Nick's bright smile from across the parking lot as he spoke to another boy.

Clay didn't release his hold on George's hand as he dragged him to the door, "shall we go in?" he bowed down a bit, as a knight would to his king.

George rolled his eyes, his giggles revealing his true feelings toward the actions, "we shall." Hand in hand, they walked into the gym full of bustling bodies as some pop song played over the speakers not so loud you couldn't at least shout to communicate, but loud enough to make you lose pretty much all of your senses.

The boys moved to the outer edge of the mess of bodies, not wanting to be completely immersed in what looked like a ball of sweaty and smelly teenagers. Neither were truly going completely crazy with the dancing, but it didn't matter as they were simply enjoying the presence of the other.

After what merely seemed like minutes, but had probably been an hour of dancing, both boys were panting, sweat shining on their faces as they smiled brightly, "I think I'm ready for a break." Clay nodded towards the drink and food tables just in the next week over.

"I thought you'd never say that," George said in exasperation, happily making his way over to grab a water bottle.

George gulped down about half the water bottle before he was caught off guard when his name was called by someone nearby and a figure rushed towards him. "George! Hey!" An ecstatic Wilbur called out to him.

A soft smile grace George's features, "Will! It's been a while, huh?" He tilted his head in greeting.

"Sure has," Wilbur said with a laugh, "lots has changed."

Clay moved towards them to join the conversation, "sure has, how you doing, man?"

Wilbur beamed at the two of them as he noticed their hands interlock, "Great! actually," he motioned towards a girl standing a couple paces away, "I met someone."

George's smile only grew at the comment, "Will, that's.. that's awesome!"

Wilbur smiled sheepishly, rubbing his arm, "she helped a lot, I just wanted to greet you two because I've had my time to think and all."

"You deserved it," Clay affirmed, smile wide, "now you wouldn't want to keep her waiting..?"

Wilbur nodded before rushing away with a chipper goodbye. "Everything's turning out as it should, I think," George said quietly to Clay.

"There's still one thing that isn't quite right.." Clay started slowly, beginning to lead George to a more quiet area.

George looked at Clay in confusion, "w-what's not right?"

"I haven't done this yet," Clay smiled softly as he turned George to face him, wide eyes meeting his own.

"Done wh-" George was cut off as Clay's lips met his and he immediately melted into it, wrapping his arms around the taller's neck as Clay's hands moved to his hips. They pulled apart for a second, eyes shining as they looked at each other before Clay kissed George's nose softly.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I can't believe it's over... honestly I have no words and I'm so thankful for all of the support I've been given. I still believe in Justice for Wilbur :)
> 
> Fun fact: Niki was supposed to be Wilbur's date, but I recently found out she doesn't like being shipped with him too much, so I made it more a rando or up to the reader :D
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed reading and I can't wait to get started on my next project!

**Author's Note:**

> this was 100% an impulse, but I hope you enjoy! Y'all should def check out the song Sports by Beach Bunny, it gave me the inspo for this haha


End file.
